


Reste en vie

by skyzwar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: C'est ma première, Chaton, Doctor - Freeform, Fluff, GUYS, Hospital, Hôpital, M/M, Maladie, Mini fiction, Médecine, Terminal Illnesses, Vous allez pleurer, donc tout est fictif, je pense, je suppose en tout cas, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, mais c'est une fiction, mais la maladie existe vraiment, pardonner les conneries
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyzwar/pseuds/skyzwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On prend conscience de l'importance de la vie lorsque l'on doit affronter la mort. Le plus douloureux dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas la maladie en elle-même, c'est de regarder son propre reflet dans les yeux de ses proches et de voir, qu'on est déjà mort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reste en vie

 

 

**Préambule**

**________________________**

 

 

La vie de Louis s'est arrêtée le jour où le diagnostic est tombé. Il commençait à peine à vivre, et une maladie neurodégénérative venait de briser tous ses rêves. Du plus insipide au plus excentrique. Une vie de dix-sept ans soufflée par un vent ravageur. Plus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien n'avait de saveur, plus rien n'existait. Louis s'était enfermé dans une bulle d'acide qui le détruisait plus que la maladie elle-même. Il se voyait chaque jour un peu plus faible que le précédent, un peu plus blanc que le précédent, un peu plus mort que le précédent. Il n'était que peau parsemée de bleus et os fragile. Il était ça. Et rien ni personne ne pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit. Pas même les prières incessantes de sa mère. Pas même les jeux de hasards de son père. Pas même ses propres lamentations. Louis allait mourir. Et il avait peur.

 

Depuis toujours, Louis avait détesté être malade. Déjà à l'âge de cinq ans, un simple rhume le rendait fou. Avec les années, il avait même développé un léger complexe de malade imaginaire, hypocondriaque. La seule maladie que Louis aurait voulu attraper, c'était l'amour. Il n'était encore jamais tombé amoureux. Pas une seule fois en dix-sept ans. Maintenant que ses jours étaient comptés, il souhaitait, juste une fois, juste une heure, juste un petit moment, être amoureux. Être atteint de cette maladie qui vous carbonise lentement, qui vous consume petit à petit, qui vous étreint de ses bras de velours. Ressentir cette sensation si forte et si pure. C'était la seule maladie dont Louis aurait voulu être atteint. La seule maladie pour laquelle il aurait accepté la mort, la tête haute. Malheureusement, et dans les faits, cette maladie neurodégénérative n'était pas l'amour. Elle était la haine, la rancœur et le dégoût. Louis n'était que haine, rancœur et dégoût. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il ne lui restait que quatre ans, voire cinq avec de la chance, Louis avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille et ses amis. Il préférait passer pour un odieux personnage plutôt que de voir la pitié et la tristesse dans les yeux de ses proches. Évidemment, personne ne lui avait laissé le choix. Personne ne l'avait écouté. Louis avait beau hurler dans une salle pleine de monde, pas un ne s'arrêtait pour l'écouter, ni même juste pour l'entendre.

 

Cela faisait des mois qu'il voyageait entre sa chambre d'hôpital, et sa maison ; incapable de faire un choix. Lorsqu'il se trouvait chez lui, il se mettait constamment en danger. Le simple fait de prendre une douche était devenue une épreuve pour lui et sa famille. Il manquait de tomber, de se briser quelque chose, tant ses os étaient vulnérables. Il manquait d'oublier ce qu'il faisait là, de se perdre, de se blesser. Louis était était déjà devenu un vieux, une personne âgée, avant même d'avoir quitté l'adolescence. Il ne supportait plus sa famille qui veillait sur ses moindres faits et gestes, il ne les supportait plus. Ses amis qui le taquinaient sur ses nombreuses plaies qui lui donnaient un air de délinquant. Il haïssait déjà sa maladie, alors qu'elle n'était qu'elle ne faisait que commencer. Lorsqu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital, il ne supportait plus de voir les infirmiers qui passaient dans sa chambre, de jour comme de nuit, et toutes les demie-heures. Il ne supportait plus d'avoir une sonde dans le nez et la perfusion à son bras. Il avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois retirer tous ses branchements. Il ne supportait plus de devoir uriner dans un pistolet et quand il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il fermait juste les yeux pour oublier sa condition. Il ne supportait plus d'être un larve. Louis savait de quoi il était capable, il savait ce qu'il pouvait faire et ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Il ne supportait juste plus d'être choyer de cette façon-là. Accepter d'être materner était tout simplement impossible et au-dessus de ses forces. Louis voulait vivre. Il ne voulait pas finir ses jours couché dans un lit, branché par des dizaines de câbles. Il voulait vivre. Était-ce trop demander ?

 

 

_Merci à @ArtOf_Feels pour son aide et sa pertinence.  
_

_Blog<http://resteenvie.skyrock.com/>_

**Author's Note:**

> Remerciez ma boule de poil, @ArtOf_Feels.


End file.
